deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Space Pirates X
Mutant Space Pirates X is the Space Deadly Alliance and the team member of CIA T.A.S.K Force. A band of space pirate renegades and psychopathic killers travel across Seven High Space and battling, raiding, looting, and pillaging on rival pirates from Syndrome Invaders and the ruthless Zyglon Empire. Origins The Early Days Rikoo Zeak was a scoundrel for the space pirate clan who dreamt to become as one of those cool space pirates but his dream was prevented by his former crewmen and captain and then was attacked by the Imperial Zyglon Troopers but he survived the attack, leaving his former clan behind to die. He was later picked up the Galactic Alliance and mistakenly arrested for piracy in high space, which he wore captain's hat dropped on his head. However, his life was changed forever as his childhood dream finally came true. The Swashbuckling Pirate Captain Following the years after he was released, Rikoo began his first piracy by starting the small ones like mugging, highjacking other space pirates and marauders' ships, killing or capturing his bounties, and raiding convoys throughout high space. His fame began to grow but he was recognized by some space pirates as they called him "the Swashbuckling Pirate Captain" and "the Rouge Scoundrel Pirate" of the Animalia Galaxy. But that doesn't stop him getting all the glory for himself alone without his crews. One of his biggest raiding was the biggest transportation ship and import/export space station where the space pirate wars was going on. He boarded on transport ship that it was belong to the Zyglon Empire and fought his way to the cockpit. After he gained control the ship, Captain Rikoo breached the import/export space station but there were other space pirates have entered before him so he have to fight his way into the valuable vault where he had a chance of obtaining the something important. After a long battle to reach his biggest loot, he finally reached the vault with many dead bodies around the sector but it turned out to be foods and supplies for the Zyglon Empire and this is what he got for nothing. So his career was ended as he quits to being a space pirate after he realized that space piracy was no fun and games. Captain Kordil Pek's Crew Traumatized by the suffering and depression, Captain Rikoo sits on the corner and drank all the ales to forget the memories of his dream career while everyone at the tavern is steering at him and do nothing but watching him. As he was about to drink his last ale, Rikoo was stopped by Captain Kordil Pek, the leader of the Mutant Space Pirates X, and he was offered to join the crew which his spirit is chinned up and accepted the offer but, however, he's a junior captain. After he accepted the offer, Captain Rikoo was very happy that his dream of space piracy was finally come true once again when he aboard the ship. There he met the crews and greet them and he was treated very well, much better than the previous space pirate clan. During several raids, Captain Rikoo led the crew of space pirate crew from Animalia known as the Croodz and it was a success. Raid after raid, he was impressed by action and devotion by his fellow crew members, except Captain Kordil which they argued each other. But that doesn't stop their space piracy activities when they're getting along. Space Pirate Wars The space pirates were roaming around the Animalia Galaxy, looking for more loots and places to plunder but there's nothing out there so they decided to go to low profile but Captain Rikoo found one place to go where no other space pirates have ever done that before and the unthinkable one: going to plunder and looting in the Zyglon Empire. After a serious argument between two undisputed leaders, the space pirates entered the Zyglon Empire to plunder and looting in their territories they controlled which they did. Despite from Captain Kordil's warning, they continue to do more plundering and looting and pillaging anywhere at anytime until they received the Zyglon Imperial galactic patrol guards and they were ordered to surrender immediately but Captain Rikoo refused and they've resisted arrest as they were attempting to escape from them but it was too late to escape they were captured brought to the Zyglonian capital. There at the Zyglonian capital in Planet Zyglon, they were charged for their serious crimes of piracy activities against the Zyglon Empire and its leader, Lord Dominicus Zyglon IX. The space pirates were thrown into the maximum security prison where all other space pirate clans been imprisoned there for the same serious charges against the empire and were about to be executed in the public. But lucky for them, they were freed by the Croodz and freed all other space pirates clans then started the prison break. They've fought their out of the maximum security prison and escaped from the planet with some valuable loots and other useful to fight the Zyglon Empire. After their escape, Captain Rikoo and Captain Kordil finally put their differences aside and started their war on the Zyglon Empire with help of all the space pirate clans from across Animalia Galaxy's high space. The War on High Space has brought their attentions to the Zyglon Empire as they raided the Zyglonian supply bases and spaceports, looting their prototypes and weapons, and pillaging their military bases. The High Space Crisis continues as the space pirates battling the Zyglon Empire for months until they were challenged by Zyglon Empire's finest pirate marauder and Captain Rikoo's arch-rival and arch-nemesis, Captain Dregg Deadstar. They settle the score with Captain Deadstar at the Deadstar Space and Captain Rikoo dueled his nemesis in sword fight to the death which he defeated him fair and square and earned his own right to be a real true-blooded pirate and began to humiliate him just like his nemesis did to him many years ago. After the defeat of Captain Deadstar, the space pirate clan is embarked to their final battle against the Zyglon Imperial Armada in the Royal Space where they faced-off with Emperor Zyglon IX and his massive fleets. They've battled his basic fleets then advanced fleets and then his elites. The battle was long hard but until they received assistances from all the space pirate clans and gangs, turning the tide of war, and they got the big chance of breaching into his powerful space-battleship and fought their way to reach Emperor Zyglon's royal chamber filled with golds and treasures. As they've reached Emperor Zyglon's royal chamber, they fought his imperial mecha controlled by Emperor Zyglon himself until Captain Rikoo and Captain Kordil unlocked their Aura and finally they took him down with nearly an hour and exposed their nemesis to the public with his humiliation. After the Zyglon Empire is defeated, the War on High Space and the crisis are over and the High Space now belongs to the space pirates. Aftermath Captain Rikoo and Captain Kordil's space pirate clan have became a notorious group branded as infamous space pirates but heroic team by the Galactic Alliance for defeating Captain Rikoo's arch-rival who was a most-wanted criminal of multiple crimes and the Zyglon Empire when their crime against all space pirates and its own people and their allegiance with the Syndrome Invaders. In return, their charges were dropped for their heroic deeds. On December 23, 2012, Mutant Space Pirates X were involved of saving planet Earth and battling the Monarch invaders while they were pillaging and looting, disrupting their invasion. After the defeat of the Monarch Empire, they were spotted by the U.S. and Nigerian military coast guards in the middle of Gulf of Guinea. The CIA T.A.S.K Force was quickly into action as they've offered them for joining in service with the paranormal division to fight the Syndrome Invaders. Team Members Captain Rikoo Zeak Captain Rikoo is a wisecracking, cocky, comic relief, and undisputed true-blood space pirate captain who is one of the co-leaders of the clan. Once a scoundrel of the former pirate clan, Rikoo dreamt about treasure hunts and fame of his life which he did the first time after his clan was destroyed by the Zyglon Empire and arrested by the Galactic Alliance few years ago. His fame become recognized by his rivals as he known as "the Swashbuckling Pirate Captain" and "the Rouge Scoundrel Pirate" of the Animalia Galaxy. He has a alien bird pet named Specky. Captain Kordil Pek Captain Krodil is a undisputed self-proclaimed leader of the clan who was been caught by the Zyglon Empire when he was attempt to steal prototype weapons as well his recent criminal pasts. A wisecrack, stubborn and crazed co-leader, he escaped from prison and reformed his former clan with his new crew members and Captain Kordil. Yensh Burno The red Alien-like Lizardfolk who is the team's flame warrior. He was a member of the Hotstar Cartel who single-handedly took out their rival, the Coldstar Cartel. After he was caught by the Galactic Alliance, Burno was recruited and released by Captain Kordil and joined into his clan. Gern Vineblade The green Alien-like Lizardfolk who is the team's gunslingers. He was a member of the Spikevine Cartel and fought the Zyglon Empire affiliated cartels for money. After he was arrested by the Galactic Alliance for hooliganism, Vineblade was released by Captain Kordil by bail and was recruited into his pirate clan. Stalko Tailcrawler The black Alien-like Lizardfolk who is the team's Prowler Class. He was a member of the group of assassins called Shadowstar Marauders who silently killed his targets in the right place and the right time with his arsenal of assassin's weapons such as daggers, throwing stars, and sharp thin sword. After he was captured by the Galactic Alliance, Tailcrawler was released by Captain Kordil by bail and was recruited into his pirate clan. Zela Rosetail The pink Alien-like Lizardfolk is the beautiful, tough, and deadly pirate member of the team. She's the daughter of a famed pirate and followed his footsteps ever since she was a child and never get caught by the authorities. After many looting and pillaging, Zela joined Captain Kordil's pirate crew. Kela Baittail The yellow Alien-like Lizardfolk is the tough, sexy and deadly pirate Fighter Class of the team. Her parents died in a terrible incident at spaceport and she was raised herself to become a pirate like her uncle before he passed away. At her teenage years, Kela is the youngest toughest and strongest space pirate the galaxy has ever seen. Later, Kela was recruited by Captain Kordil and jointly accepted his offer as she was looking for more action. Ovilia Peachblade The orange Alien-like Lizardfolk who was the daughter of the famed space navigator who was executed by the Zyglonians for aiding the rebels. She escaped with her life and became the explorer of the Animalia Galaxy as he helped many adventurers and expedition teams. After her work ended, Ovilia was recruited by Captain Kordil to become as their navigator to lead the way to their destination anywhere they go. Zip Scoutdrel The navy-blue Alien-like Lizardfolk who is the team's engineer and scout. Zip was a member of the ill-fated pirate clan who worked all day and night until the clan is permanently disbanded and became a mercenary for hire and engineer for fixing and building their ship with the right proper tool and gets paid very highly with extra tips. After his last day of his fix 'n' build jobs, Zip was recruited by Captain Kordil to became as their engineer to repair the ship and build powerful weapons and defenses. Berk "Berzerker" Boldscale The light blue Alien-like Lizardfolk who was an ex-soldier from the Zyglon Empire after he brutally killed his commander for calling him weak and pathetic and thrown away to solitary confinement but he got escaped instead by fighting his way out from maximum security prison. After his escape, Berk became a pit fighter, defeating his opponents as he shown his true strength to the space pirates and Captain Kordil chose him as a member of the space pirate clan and his top right-hand man. Bulko "Cannon" Cannonscale The blue Alien-like Lizardfolk who is the team's heavy weapons soldier. He was a top member of the once-powerful space pirate clan for 10 years until the scandal was broken out to public and realized that he didn't get paid by them for many years and so he quickly resigned from the clan then became a mercenary for hire to get his debts to be paid. After many years of getting much rewards and paid his debts, Bulko was recruited by Captain Kordil. The Croodz The Croodz is the mercenary crew recruited by Captain Kordil to reform his clan into a big league, making them as one of the most famous space pirate marauders in the Animalia Galaxy. * Clockodile - Cragg Beakodille is the Alien-like Crocodile was a member of the space pirate clan-based on crocodiles known as Clock-o-dile Marauders. He battled with the rival space pirate clan on Planet Croco until he swallowed a clock by accident before the fight's nearly over. After he left the clan, he changed his name Clockodile and founded the mercenary group called the Croodz and then they were recruited by Captain Kordil as part of their crews. * Jockey - Chop "Jockey" Jamkey is the Alien-like Capuchin Monkey who was a member of the Sparrow Monkey Piratez. He's a skilled thief and locksmith of the team as well the trap maker for making his easy escape for him and his fellow pirates. When Jockey left the group, he joined the Croodz. * Verminel - Vermin "Verminal" Rattletong is the Alien-like Rat who was a member of Tunnel Rats Cartel. He was the infiltrator, sabotaging their base of operations and stealing their valuables for his rewards at enemy generals' main base. When Verminal left the cartel as he was let go by his superiors, he joined the Croodz. * Pongo - Perigino "Pongo" Parrotong is the Alien-like Parrot who was a member of the Beaking Peak Cartel. His skill is incredible as he mimicked others' voice as well to his enemies, tricking them so easily and challenging and making his job easily. He's also the master of disguise, using his utility belt as his cloak. After he left the cartel, Pongo joined the Croodz for his impressive skills. * Spiker - Spain "Spiker" Spinaldog is the Alien-like Sighthound who was a member of the Sight Blood Hound Marauders. He's a skilled warrior and hunter who fought many rival pirates and the Zyglonian soldiers. He has also his impressive sight of detecting traps and enemy snipers from far sight and disabling it before it happens. After he left the marauder group, Spiker joined the Croodz. * Skiffle - Skap "Skiffle" Skittercat is the Alien-like Cat who was a member of the ill-fated cartel called Skan Cats. After the cartel is dead at the Zyglonian import/export space station, Skiffle became a mercenary until he joined the Croodz. * Sharpteeth - Tulth "Sharpteeth" Donosharko is the Alien-like Shark who was a member of the Shark Star Cartel. A professional hit man who took his targets out and raided several outposts in Aquatopius Galaxy all by himself until he encountered his friendly rival, Krakon. When Sharpteeth left the cartel, he joined the Croodz. * Echo-Bat - Elone "Echo-Bat" Bangbat is the Alien-like Bat who was a member of the Zappin' Bat Marauders. He carries his Echo Blaster to make his enemies confuse and making his allies easier to complete their job. After Echo-Bat left the group, he joined the Croodz. * Krakon - Olco "Krakon" Tentaco is the Alien-like Octopus who was a powerful member of the Octostar Cartel. He can crush his enemies with his dual daggers and bare hands if he ran out of his ammo. When he decided to leave the cartel, Krakon joined the Croodz where he stumbled his friendly rival, Sharpteeth. * Porker - Hamer "Porker" Wortburg is the Alien-like Pig who was a member of the Hamstar Cartel. He was a skilled mercenary for hire who raided their rivals' food outposts and fought several enemy ships with his own space pirate Starfighter Jet. After he retired from the cartel, Porker joined the Croodz. * Kurgkonos - Kurgo and Konos is the two-headed Alien-like Dragon who was a member of Dragon Cannon Marauders. He wields dual heavy weapons and destroying the entire army of the Zyglon Empire including their war machines. When he left the marauders, Kurgkonos joined the Croodz. Inspirations * Inspired from the MMORPG, Wildstar and Gearbox Software's Borderlands. Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Galactic Alliance